


Colourful Soul

by Poison_Ivy_Night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient magic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heterochromia, M/M, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Scars, Soulmates, Starvation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Ivy_Night/pseuds/Poison_Ivy_Night
Summary: His life changed just before he turned 11 years old. Can he come to terms with the new world he is being catapulted into?





	1. Freedom

It was evening, and Harry was attending the cooking, while Aunt Petunia and Dudley were watching television in the living room, waiting for Uncle Vernon to come home from work. He had been beaten again in the morning, when another letter for him came through the letterbox. 

“Who is trying to talk to you so much?” his cousin asked him, and Harry had no clue. 

He heard the door opening and closing, and soon the rest of them was in the kitchen.

“Another darn letter boy.” His uncle shouted at him, and without another word, he grabbed his hair and threw him in the cupboard under the stairs.

“You will stay there till we are done eating. Then you will get punished again” his uncle locked the door and slammed the door of the kitchen behind him, and Harry was left in the dark, shivering in fear.

“I didn’t do nothing. I don’t even know who might be writing so much to me” what felt like an eternity later, he heard the door open again, and heard footsteps approach his door.

The door was being unlocked, and he got ready for another round of whips and pain.

His uncle grabbed him by the hair again, and brought him out of there into the living room, where he pushed Harry on the floor. He raised the belt and was about to lash down, when the door bell rang, and he had to stop. He quickly closed Harry in the cupboard again, and ordered him to be quiet.

Vernon went to open the door, and was now face to face with two men’s, dresses as if their clothes had seen better days.

“Does Harry Potter live here?” the man with black hair asked him.

Vernon face became now purple, and he was about to shout when he remembered that the neighbours were probably spying from their windows.

“Yes he does. Come in” he beckoned them in, and so they did. 

Harry tried to look who it was from the little hole in the door, but he only managed to spot a pair of black boots, before they disappeared in the living room.

“Is Harry here?” someone asked, and uncle Vernon answered them.

“I don’t know who you are” he said, his voice raised in an attempt of dominance.

“I am Harry’s Godfather, Sirius Black” the man with a strange accent said.

“And I am his husband. Which makes me kind of his other godparent. Now, would you mind unlocking the door where you are keeping Harry, or should I blast it open?” another man said, his voice low and hard.

“I will not have someone from this house be involved in that freak world of yours. I made personally sure to beat the freakiness out of that boy when they dropped him in front of our house” Uncle Vernon said, and then there was a sound like a blow, and he heard someone hit the floor, hard.

He hoped those two men were ok. But then Aunt Petunia started screaming, as if it was Uncle Vernon the one who made that sound.

The door to his prison opened, and he scrammed out.

He went into the living room, and the scene in front of him was absurd. His uncle was sitting on the floor, his face covered in blood, aunt Petunia right next to him, and Dudley hiding behind the two of them.

While on the other side of the room, a man with black hair was being held back by a man with sand-brown hair, who had a piece of wood or something pointed to where Harry was just a couple of seconds ago.

“Harry?” the man with black hair asked, and Harry nodded.

“My name is Sirius. And this is Remus” he said, pointing to the other man “We came to pick you up and take you with us” 

Harry knew that there was no way someone wanted to take him out of this prison. He learned that lesson a long time ago, around the same time he stopped talking unless spoken to directly.

“You read the letters you received, right?” Remus asked him, and Harry shook his head.

“You don’t know?” Sirius asked him, his voice coming out harsher than he intended and Harry took a step back.

“We are not going to hurt you Harry. We came to take you with us. You are a wizard like us, Harry” Remus said, and handed him a letter.

Harry opened it, confusion running wild in his entire being.

“ Mr. Potter. We are glad to announce your registration to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School term will start the 1st of September. Find attached a list of all the things you will need to buy” a second paper held notes with names of books and clothes and other things he had no clue what they were. 

He looked up and saw everyone staring at him. 

“If he leaves this house now, he will not be coming back here” Uncle Vernon said, now standing up.

“That won’t be an issue. We are his family” Remus said, and he left, going to wait outside.

“Let’s go Harry” Sirius said, and taking his hand, he took him outside, where he felt freedom for the first time in years.

“This is all so strange” he thought to himself.

“We are going to Apparate. It will fell strange the first time you do it, and you might feel sick, but it’s the quickest way to go home” Sirius told, and before Harry could ask a question, Sirius and Remus put a hand on his shoulder, and he felt his entire body being squeezed on the spot. 

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself inside a house he didn’t know, his stomach in his throat, and he doubled over, throwing up in the middle of the room.

When someone placed a hand on his back he flinched, knowing he would be beaten for dirtying the floor. But the hand didn’t do anything, he just kept caressing his back, as if trying to make him feel better.

“Sorry. It gets better the more you travel that way” Sirius told him, handing him a towel and a glass of water.

When Harry drunk the water and felt strong enough to stand up, they took him in the kitchen, were he was sat down and fed.

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and asked a question that was brewing in his head since they showed up.

“Sirius. Do you know my parents?” he asked, his voice lower than a whisper, but Sirius heard him.

“Yes. I knew them. James and Lily. We were best friends” he said, hit tone holding a note of sadness and nostalgia.

“What happened to them?” Harry asked, and realized that was the wrong question.

Both Remus and Sirius froze, as if the question stopped time. 

“Your parents... they died protecting you against a Dark Wizard.” Remus said, while Sirius couldn’t speak, ghost of the past invading his mind.

“Dark Wizard? Is he the one that threw that green light to me?” Harry asked, and he could see the shocked expression on both of their faces.

“You know about that incantation?” Sirius asked him.

“It’s just a dream I always have. When thing get bad at home, this dream always comes in my head. There is a woman with red hair, she gets hit by this green light and falls down. Then this green light comes at me. I wake up soon after that, and my scar hurts” Harry explained, tears now running down his face, realizing that it wasn’t a dream.

“He disappeared right after that. You are famous in our world Harry. The boy who lived, they all call you. We are so glad we finally found you” Sirius said, and went to hug him.

Harry froze, and when he regained the ability to move, he moved away quickly, anger now building up inside of him.

“What took you so long then?” He screamed at them, unable to contain the rage he felt “Do you know what I went through for nearly 11 years? Getting punished for something I couldn’t control? Not knowing who I was or who my parents were? Getting told so many different stories that I just learned to not ask questions anymore?” 

“Harry” Sirius whispered, going near him.

“Padfoot, give the boy some space” Remus told Sirius, holding him back, while Harry run from the room.

He reached a room, and slammed the door shut, going to hide in the wardrobe. Small and dark spaces were the only places where he could calm down. 

He eventually fell asleep, curled in a ball, while Remus and Sirius called his name, without finding where he was.


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry will have to get used to the new situation he found himself in.

The next morning he left his hiding space, and went downstairs, where he found a creature cleaning the table

He let out a shrilled scream, and heard footsteps running behind him, those stick things held in their hands.

“Harry. Are you ok? What happened?” Sirius asked him, dropping his arm and crouching in front of him.

“What is that?” Harry asked, pointing at the creature that now stopped cleaning.

“He is Kreacher. My house-elf. You don’t need to be scared of him” Sirius told him, and the house-elf resumed his duties, leaving the room.

“There is so much he doesn’t know Moony” Sirius said, a concerned look in his face.

“We can spend today telling him about some things, and tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and start some shopping. He needs clothes as well. He is basically drowning in what he as on now” Remus said, a soft smile on his face.

They then sat in the living room, while Kreacher brought them breakfast.

“Thank you Krea...cher. I’m sorry about earlier” Harry told the house-elf when he passed him a tray full of food. 

“Mister Potter doesn’t need to apologize to Kreacher. I will take my leave and continue with my duties Master Black” the house-elf said, and left the room.

“That was different” Remus said, a bigger smile in his face.

“What was?” Harry asked, his mouth full of bacon.

“You treated him with humanity. Not many wizards do that” he explained, digging into his own food.

“Well. I can understand how he feels better than anyone” Harry told them, and they didn’t question it, simply looking at the state he was in.

“Why Moony and Padfoot?” Harry asked them suddenly.

“They are the nicknames we gave each other during our school days. We were known as the Marauders, playing pranks and other things. You dad was in our group as well, he was known as Prongs. Sirius is Padfoot and I am Moony.” Remus told him.

“I know you said I would need to buy all those things, but I don’t have any money” Harry told them, not looking up from his plate.

“Do you think your parents left you without nothing? You have a safe at the Wizard Bank, Gringotts.” Sirius told him.

“I have a safe? Wicked” Harry said, finally smiling at them.

“So, your birthday is in a couple of days, and we are already invited to go to a friend’s house. They are wizards as well. She has a son that’s your age, so maybe he can become your friend if you want” Sirius said, and saw Harry freeze.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. You can speak your mind here Harry” Remus told him, and Harry relaxed.

“I can try” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

“Now. We will bring you to the train station on the 1st of September. But from there, we aren’t allowed on the train. We will write you every week if you want” Sirius said, and Harry just nodded.

When they finished eating, Harry ventured around the house, and found himself in a room full of books. He picked one up with the oddest title: Jinxes for the Jinxed. He sat in a chair in the corner, pulling his knees to his chest and started reading it, and when he got half way through it, he started to doze off, his head resting lightly on the armrest. 

He woke up when he felt someone take the book away from his hands. He immediately jumped up, moving to a corner.

“I didn’t mean to take the book without permission. I’m sorry” he said, starting to tremble.

“Harry. It’s ok. Don’t worry” Remus reassured him, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

Harry looked around the room, and realized it was dark outside.

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked Remus.

“It’s the afternoon now, so I would say a couple of hours” Remus said, smiling down at him.

“Remus?” Harry called his name, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

“Yes Harry?” Remus asked back.

“Have you got any pictures of my mum and dad?” Harry asked him, not looking at him in the face.

And with that question, Remus pulled a big book out of the stack and set it on the table. Sirius had reached them now, and the three of them started to flip through the page, with the two older men’s giving an explanation with every picture.

There was one in particular that made Harry cry. 

“This was taken the day of your christening” Sirius said “It was just us, because they were in hiding”

Harry wasn’t speaking, his eyes glued to the moving picture. His mum was smiling, hugging his dad, while Sirius was holding him. He moved a shaky hand over the picture, going to rest on his parents, trying somehow to get a hold of that moment.

“They loved you very much Harry. Always remember that” Sirius told him, patting him on the shoulder.

And that’s how they spent the rest of the day. Showing him pictures and telling the story behind all of them. They only avoided explanations when they reached a picture with all of them, plus a boy with mousy brown hair.

“Who is he?” Harry asked them, and got in response a short answer.

“Someone we used to know” Remus said, his voice coming out harsher that he intended, and Harry knew not to ask any more questions regarding that person.

Dinner was served in the kitchen, and he ate till he could no more, and feeling warm and full, he went to bed, in his own room.

“We are just at the end of the hallway. In case you need something, you know where we are” Sirius told him, and placed a kiss on top of his head, tucking him in bed.

“Goodnight kid” they said, and he was already gone, sleep catching him as soon as his head laid on the pillow.

 

He woke up in the middle of the night, sweat covering his body, a suffocated scream blocked in his throat and tears streaming down his face. He stammered out of bed, and with shaky legs reached the bedroom at the end of the hallway, and saw a light still on inside. He knocked quietly on the door, and seconds later the door opened, and Sirius was standing there, a look of anxiety in his face when he saw Harry.

“Harry. Is everything ok?” he asked, pulling the kid in the room and putting him in the bed, while Remus made shushing noises trying to calm him down.

“I-I had a-a n-nightmare. M-mum got k-killed a-again and I w-was b-back at m-my auntie h-house” he managed to stammer out, while tears still run down his face.

“You are safe now. We will protect you Harry” Sirius told him, and when Harry looked up, he saw the honesty in his eyes, and in impulse, he hugged him, burying his face in Sirius chest, who wrapped his arms around him, sending a wave of calm feeling all over his body. And he fell asleep like that, feeling the protective arms around him.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry settles in his new life, and news come quickly in his life.

Harry woke up when someone moved behind him. Opening his eyes, he saw Sirius staring at him.

“Morning kid” Sirius said, ruffling his messy hair.

“Morning Sirius. I’m sorry about yesterday” Harry said, recalling yesterday accident.

“Don’t worry about it” Sirius said, and got up from the bed, stretching.

Harry followed suit, going to his bedroom. He needed to use the bathroom and he had to take a shower.

He showered and when he stepped out, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Bruises all over his body where now turning a light yellow and brown, and would have disappeared in a couple of days. His back, on the other hand, was covered in purple and black strips, with some long white lines, old scars already faded.

He pocked his head through the door, and saw a set of clothes on the bed, and changed quickly, surprised that they fitted him almost perfectly.

He went downstairs, and saw that Kreacher was making breakfast, while Sirius and Remus were discussing something over a newspaper.

“Thanks for the clothes” Harry said, sitting down next to Sirius.

“No problem. Do they fit alright?” Remus asked him.

“Yes thank you. It’s the first pair of clothes that actually fits me better” Harry said, and looked at the newspaper they had propped between them.

On the front page, a massive picture was moving back and forward, and the title kept getting bigger and smaller. Looking closer, he saw the face of a woman he somehow recognized.

“I think I know her” Harry said, pointing at the picture.

“Do you?” Sirius asked him, and Harry nodded.

“I think she was outside the house a couple of times. She approached me once when I was playing in the park, but didn’t have time to say anything cause my Auntie spotted her” Harry said, now looking at the two adults.

“She is Minerva McGonagall” Sirius explained “She is a teacher at Hogwarts. She teaches Transfiguration” 

“She was probably keeping an eye on the boy who lived” Remus said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

“Remus, we have been through this. She couldn’t tell us” Sirius said, placing a hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“I know. But you saw the way they were treating him. She was probably as furious as us. I am just happy with the knowledge that she gave Dumbledore an earful.” Remus said, holding Sirius other hand.

Kreacher then put the food on the table and left the room, and they ate in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

“Today we will be going to Diagon Alley, Harry. It’s the place where we will find all the things in the list for school.” Sirius said, breaking the silence when they finished eating.

When the table was empty, Sirius put his hand on his shoulder, and with a loud pop they Apparated in front of a building Harry didn’t know.

“This is the best way to get there. I didn’t want to Apparate straight there” Sirius explained.

They went in this place called The Leaky Cauldron, and were greeted by a man who was standing behind the bar.

“Misters Black. The usual?” the man asked them, and Remus shook his head, while Sirius answered him.

“No Tom thanks. We are going to do some school shopping for my godson” and when he said that, the full room fell into silence, and suddenly everyone was surrounding them, a chorus of voices saying the same thing.

“It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter” a lady with long, dark fingernails said to him, shaking his hand.

“The boy who lived is in my shop” Tom the bartender said, and a shout of agreement joined him, with people offering to buy them a drink.

Harry’s scar started to hurt, and he moved a little bit in the back, pressing his body against Remus’s.

That was the clue that he had enough. Sirius started to move the crowd away, while Remus shielded him and moved outside, going to stand in front of a brick wall, where a giant with a mass of black hair covering his face was waiting.

“Sirius and Remus. And blimey, is that Harry Potter?” the giant asked, his voice coming muffled form the beard that covered his face.

“Hagrid. Always a pleasure” Sirius said, patting roughly the giant in the back “And yes, this is Harry”

“Hi Harry. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. I know you since you were a little baby” the giant extended his hand, and Harry shook it.

“Doing school shopping.” Remus said, when Hagrid looked ready to ask another question.

“I am on duty for Dumbledore” Hagrid said, and he looked so proud of that.

“Well, we will see you around Hagrid” Sirius said, and Harry waved goodbye.

Sirius pulled out the letter with all the things Harry needed, and split it in half with Remus. 

“First stop, Gringotts” Sirius said, and the three of them went into the bank, reaching the big desk at the end, where a creature stared at them from his seat.

“How can I help?” the creature asked them, his fingers dipping a feather inside some ink.

“We came to do a withdrawal from Harry Potter safe” Sirius said, and passed the creature a small golden key.

From behind them, another creature told them to follow him, and they went on top of the cart, that started moving as soon as the four of them were on it.

“Sirius. What are they?” Harry asked, trying to keep his voice as low as he could.

“They’re goblins, Harry. Clever as they come, goblins, but not the most friendly beasts” Sirius answered him, and they stopped talking when the goblin spoke.

“Vault 687” the goblin said, leaving the cart “Key please” 

Sirius handed him the key, and the goblin opened the vault, and Harry eyes widened. He never saw so much money in his life. According that all those little coins were actually money.

“Is this all mine?” Harry asked, shocked.

“Yes Harry. The gold coins are called Galleons, the silver ones are called Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. Take a bunch to bring with you at Hogwarts, but I’ll keep some for your school stuff.” And Harry took a handful of each and put them in his pocket.

When that was done, they left the building, and headed to get his robes, while Remus went to get his books.

They reached a shop and Sirius sent him in, while he went to do more shopping.

“Hogwarts robes dear?” a woman asked him, and Harry nodded.

“Go through the door. Another boy is just getting fitted” she gestured to a door in the back, and he went in, seeing a boy with white-blond hair getting fitted into some black robes.

The boy scanned Harry while he was being fitted as well, and started asking questions, without presenting himself.

“Are your parents here with you?” he asked Harry, and he shook his head, not wanting to go into explanation.

“But they weren’t Muggles, right?” the boy asked him again, and Harry was confused for a second.

“They were both wizards, if that answer your question. Yours?” Harry asked back.

“Yes. My family is only made of pure-blood. No mixed blood. Can’t believe they allow those people in our school. Do you know in which house you will be sorted?” he asked, but didn’t wait for an answer “I am positive I will be sorted in Slytherin. All of my family was sorted there” 

He would probably have continued to talk, but apparently he was done, and left, not saying thanks to the lady or goodbye to Harry.

“What was his issue? And what are Muggles?” Harry asked himself.

He was done then, and he left the shop with the clothes in a bag, and found Remus and Sirius waiting for him outside.

“The only things left are your pet and your wand. I would like to get you an owl, so we can keep in touch easily.” Sirius said, and smiled when he saw Harry smile back.

“Think of it as a present for the past birthdays that we didn’t spend with you” Remus added, and Harry blushed a crimson red.

“The best place for wands, Ollivanders.” Sirius said, when they stopped in front of another shop. 

They went into the shop, and an old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

“Looking for your first wand I presume, Mr. Potter?” he asked, and Harry nodded.

The man went straight to work, while a tape measure started taking Harry information’s.

“Let’s try this one” and passed him a wand, and Harry took it, uncertain of what to do next.

“Well. Give it a swish” he old man said, and Harry did, and a couple of boxed jumped in the air, and the wand was snatched from his hands.

“Nope. Not this one” and he handed Harry another wand, and when he moved it, a couple of wand boxed flew out of their compartment, and the wand was snatched again from his hands.

“I wonder...” the man said, and disappeared in the back, coming back with a dusty wand box in his hands.

“Try this one” he said, and passed the wand to Harry.

When Harry fingers wrapped around it, a light poured out of it, enveloping the young wizard in it. He felt a sharp pain in his left eye, and ignored it when he heard the old man gasp.

“Curious... Very curious...” the man said.

“Sorry, but what’s curious?” Harry asked him.

“I remember every single wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar” the man said.

They paid and left, Harry mind now full of confusion. 

Outside of the shop, Remus was waiting for them with a beautiful owl in a cage. Snowy white, at the moment asleep, its head under its wing.

“Now that we have everything, should we go home?” Sirius asked, and they both nodded.

This time, Harry grabbed a hand each, and with a loud pop the three of them Apparated at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry felt his eye tear up, and went to look at it in the mirror, afraid that some wood or something might have gone into it.

What he saw, made him scream, confusion and fear of the unknown gripping his guts.

Sirius and Remus rushed up the stairs and into his bathroom, a worried look in both their faces.

“Harry. What happened? Are you alright?” Sirius asked him, and when he lifted his head, they locked eyes.

Harry left eye was now a clear blue colour, in total contrast with his bright green right one.

“What happened?” Remus asked him.

“I don’t know. When the wand chose me, I felt pain in my left eye and I thought some wood or something went into it. But it completely changed colour.” Harry explained.

“I think I read about this in a book in the library. Harry, why don’t you lay down and we will call you when dinner is ready?” Remus said, and Harry nodded. He did feel tired. He wasn’t used to walk that much.

He went into bed and feel asleep soon after, snoring lightly. His owl keeping a close eye on him.


	4. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are finally answered. How will Harry take them?

Sirius woke him up a while later, and Harry could smell the food all over his room. His owl was resting on the nightstand next to his bed, and nipped affectingly at his fingers when he caressed her.

They went downstairs and had dinner, unusually quiet, where everyone was avoiding to talk about what happened earlier in the afternoon. Harry opened a book they bought called: “A History of Magic”. He flipped through it and found a name that imprinted with him. Hedwig was going to be the name of his owl. She was now staring at him, hooting when he gave her a piece of his dinner.

When dinner was done, they all moved to the library, and they sat him down, positioning a book in front of him.

“This book explains what I think happened to you” Remus said, and opened the book to the chapter he wanted Harry to read.

Ancient Bonds:  
In ancient times, soul mates were discovered when a Wizard or Witch would connect with their wands for the first time. The most rare of this was the Heterochromia Iridum, when one of the eyes of the soul mate takes the colour of the other. It’s one of the most rare ones, because even if they never met, they share a bond so powerful that nothing could break it. Destiny or fate work their magic, and for the rest of their life, this bond partners will share this unique characteristic.  
Harry looked up from the book, his eyes full of questions.

“So, does this mean that my soul mate has taken my eye colour?” Harry asked.

“Most likely. But I don’t have any idea how you will meet this person. It could be today, tomorrow or in a couple of years.” Remus said, his head full of questions as well.

“We will figure it out together. For now, just enjoy the knowledge that somewhere, out there, someone is sharing a part of his soul with you, as you are sharing a part of his or her soul within yourself” Sirius said.

They then just stared at each other for a bit, and Harry grew more relaxed the more they talked about it.

“Someone that is bonded with me” he thought, unable to believe his luck.

“By the way Harry, by law, you aren’t allowed to use magic before you are of age, which in the Wizarding world is 17 years old.” Remus told him, seeing as Harry was walking around with his wand in his hand.

“Oh” Harry said, staring at his wand.

And they talked more. Remus and Sirius spent the evening telling Harry about the pranks they used to pull at school, and what the sorting ceremony was all about. They talked about the houses, and they explained some of the rules.

“Sirius, this reminds me. While I was getting my robes, there was another boy there. He said something about muggles and pure-blood families? What does that mean?” Harry asked.

“Muggles are people without magic. Your uncle and auntie and cousin for example. Pure-blood is when you only marry wizards. Someone who doesn’t have muggle blood in their veins.” Sirius explained to him.

“He said that people from Muggles family shouldn’t be allowed to attend school” Harry said, and saw Remus and Sirius shocked expression.

“That kid must be from an ancient house of Wizards. Only those people still have that mentality.” Sirius said, a look of pure disgust in his face.

“He didn’t look or sound friendly at all” Harry said, his eyes lingering more on the book in front of him.

“You can keep reading that book Harry if you want. But you won’t find any more answers. I spent the entire afternoon looking into it, and that’s the closest I have come to an answer” Remus told him. 

Harry simply nodded and went upstairs, his school books and everything else already deposited in his bedroom.

Hedwig followed him, flying just above his head, and then going to rest on the head board of his bed, staring at him, while he sat on the desk, opening the book again.

As soul mates, the magic between the two is quite uncommon. If one of the two is underage, the distance can cause sometimes physical pain to the two of them, an example of it would be difficulty sleeping, or a weight like feeling over their chest. Their connection will become permanent the second they will find each other, and they will establish a deeper connection, where they will be able to understand the other person feelings without speaking. 

Harry was so engrossed in his reading, that he didn’t realize someone was staring at him from the door. A figure with a long beard was looking at him, piercing him with his eyes.

“Harry. It’s a pleasure to see that you are alright” the man said, and Harry couldn’t speak.

“You don’t have to fear me, young boy. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. I know you will attend the school this year, but I would have expected you to still be at your auntie house” the man said, a look that Harry couldn’t understand displayed on his face.

“I came for a quick visit, but I don’t want your guardians to know I am here. Just so you know, you are living with a beast. I doubt they would tell you, so just pay attention during the full moon” Dumbledore told him, and with a sad smile, he disappeared, leaving behind a small light and some smoke.

“What just happened?” Harry asked himself, his mind now running wild.

He left his room in a rush, and run downstairs, to see Sirius and Remus cuddling on the sofa, both with a book in their hands.

“Sirius?” Harry called, uncertain of what to say next.

“Yes kid?” Sirius asked him, closing the book and giving Harry his full attention.

“What beast lives here? One that I have to pay attention during the full moon” Harry asked, and saw shock displayed on Remus face.

“Who told you that?” Sirius asked, placing an arm around Remus, who froze.

“Someone was at my door a couple of minutes ago. He said he was Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He looked strange when he said I was living here. And said that I should be aware of the beast that lives in this house” Harry explained, and Sirius run upstairs, coming down soon after when he saw that no one was up there anymore.

“Harry” Sirius started, but was cut short by Remus.

“Harry. You lived in the muggle world for a long time, but some of the story you might have heard, are quite real in this world. You know about werewolves?” Remus asked him, and Harry nodded.

“Well. When I was little, Fenrir Greyback and my father had a disagreement. To pain my father he bit me, infecting me with lycanthropy. Every full moon I transform into a beast, and sometimes lose the humanity that’s in me. Dumbledore was probably warning you about me” Remus told him, looking down at his hands.

Harry went near him, and placed his hands on his. 

“I’m not scared” Harry told him “Did it hurt?” 

“It always does. It got better when I was in school. Your father, Sirius and another person became Animagi, keeping me company during the full moons. I can’t say I’m always in control, because there have been cases where the beast took completely over, but I stay closed in a cellar downstairs for that reason” Remus told him.

Seeing Remus like that, so vulnerable, made Harry angry.

“How dare he” he shouted suddenly, making Remus and Sirius jump “I don’t care what he thinks you are. You have showed me nothing but affection since you rescue me from that prison I had to call home for the last ten years. The fact that you are a werewolf doesn’t change nothing to me”

He stopped for a second.

“What is an Animagi?” He asked, regaining control.

“An Animagus is a wizard who elects to morph into an animal. You can’t choose the animal you become. Sirius for example is a black dog” Remus said, a smile finally showing on his face.

“Your father was a stag” Sirius said, smiling as well.

“Cool.” Harry said, and he asked more questions about it. The process to become one was one of them, but they refused to tell him.

“Not yet. When you grow up, if you still want to become one, we will tell you” Sirius said, and Harry decided to agree, yawning.

“Time to go to bed kid” Remus told him, and he hugged him.

“Tired” Harry whispered against his chest, and Remus lifted him up and carried him to bed, tucking him in.

“Sleep well” Remus said, closing the door.

And that night Harry had a peaceful sleep, Hedwig keeping a close eye on him.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating a birthday is usual, receiving presents too. But this year Harry presents are going to be quite shocking.

The weekend approached and when Harry went downstairs, he was greeted by Remus and Sirius screaming “Happy Birthday” at him.

Harry became immediately red, not used to the occasion.

“Thanks” he stammered out, his voice groggy.

“Sit down, sit down. Breakfast is nearly ready” Sirius told him.

Harry sat down and was handed two packages and a card.

“Presents?” he asked out loud. More to himself than the other people in the room with him.

“Yes Harry. People usually get something when it’s their birthday” Remus said, smiling at him

Harry never experienced that. When he was with his auntie and uncle, his birthday wasn’t even celebrated. 

He opened the card first, and found the picture from the book staring back at him, his eyes already tearing.

His mum and dad were staring at him, smiling.

“Thank you” he said, his voice breaking on the last word.

“Open the presents” Sirius told him, placing a plate of food in front of him.

So Harry did. He opened the first one, and found a book inside. 

“Animagus and the theory” he read the title, and beamed when he realized what that meant. They wouldn’t let him do it, but they wanted to give him some more ideas on the process.

He opened the second one, and was faced with something unexpected. A necklace with a wolf and a dog as pendants.

“Just a reminder of us for when you are away at school” Sirius told him “It has an incantation on it. When you feel alone or scared or sad, simply grasp it and think of us. It will work similar to a phone”

That was it for him, he stood from his chair and hugged them both, happy tears falling down his face.

“Thank you so much. This are the best gift ever. Apart from Hedwig of course” he said, petting the owl who moved closer to them.

“Glad you enjoy it” Remus said.

“Just make sure you don’t talk about it to no one” Sirius told him, and Harry nodded, putting it on.

They had breakfast, and they sent him upstairs to change, because they were going to visit that friend of theirs.

“You will love it there. it’s basically all countryside.” Sirius told him.

When he was ready, they both took an arm each, and with the usual pop, they Apparated away, leaving behind nothing but a loud bang.

They Appeared in front of a tall and strange looking house, where two red heads were playing outside with a ball.

“Misters Black.” The boys said in unison, and run inside. Soon after a plump woman went outside and hugged the two men’s, while Harry moved back, his eyes wide.

“And you must be Harry. I am Molly Weasley” she said, looking at him.

Harry simply nodded, moving behind Sirius.

“Sorry Molly. He takes a little bit to get used to new places and people” Sirius said, moving forward, with Harry as a weight on his leg. 

“It’s ok Sirius. I can understand from what you wrote me in those letters” the woman said, marching in front of them.

They went into the kitchen, and Harry was in awe. Everything was moving by themselves, pots were being cleaned, and the broom was dusting the floor.

“Everyone is getting ready upstairs, why don’t you go outside and wait for us there dear? I think one of my kids must be already there” Mrs. Weasley told him, and Harry reluctantly let go of Sirius leg and went outside, where someone was chopping wood a little bit away from the gazebo, where everything was already set up.

He went near them, making sure he was heard while approaching him.

“Can you pass me the last bits of wood?” the boy asked him, without looking up.

Harry obliged, and picked the last pieces of wood and brought them over.

“Thanks” the boy said.

“No problem” Harry answered, and the boy turned around when he heard his voice.

“Sorry. I thought you were one of my brothers” the boy said, and then they locked eyes, and the most amazing feeling pervaded both of their bodies. A red string appeared between them, connecting at the centre of their chest, tying them together. 

Looking closely, Harry saw that the boy had a blue eye and a green one, and the boy must have realized the same about him.

But it didn’t finish there. A red sphere engulfed them, and if felt as if they were doused with all the happy feelings in the world. Suddenly the bubble burst, and everyone came running outside, a worried look on their faces. 

“Harry. Is everything ok? What happened?” Sirius asked him, kneeling in front of him.

“Charlie. Are you feeling ok? What was that burst sound we heard?” Mrs Weasley asked the boy.

“Sirius. It’s him” Harry whispered. “He is my soul mate”

That part was heard by everyone.

“What?” Mrs. Weasley said, staring at him.

“Molly. I can explain.” Sirius said, putting himself in front of Harry. But he didn’t need to. Charlie had moved already, his body crouched protectively in front of Harry’s.

“When Harry got his wand the other day, he felt a sharp pain in his eye. When we got home, he had a completely different colour in his left eye. Me and Remus searched in some books I have in my library, and found something regarding ancient magic. It’s a soul bond, Molly.” Sirius explained, loud enough so everyone could here.

“But that’s impossible” someone said.

“We thought the same” Remus said “But you can see how close they are already, and they just met”

And it was the truth. Where Harry had difficulty at letting Remus and Sirius close to him at the start, he let Charlie touch him without shying away from the touch.

“Well. Charlie landed himself with the elite” someone said, and someone else laughed, making Harry look down on the floor.

“Shut up Fred” Charlie said, a growl escaping from his lips after that.

That made everyone shut up, staring at him.

“How old are you Harry?” Charlie asked him, taking his hand.

“I turned 11 today” Harry said, looking at him.

“I am 19. I work in Romania, I study dragons” Charlie said.

“Really? So they exist?” Harry asked, excited.

“Yeah. You don’t know much about the Wizarding world, do you?” Charlie asked him, and they ignored everyone, going to sit under a tree.

“Not really. I know a bit from what Sirius and Remus told me, but I lived with muggles for the past 10 years. I didn’t know I was a wizard till they showed up” Harry explained.

And they spent the rest of the time talking, Charlie telling him more about his work, explaining to him what he does while he is there.

“We basically take care of dragons that have been hurt or are near extinction. It’s a dangerous job, because dragons are very volatile creatures, but some of them tend to recognize what we try to do, so they don’t try to eat us all the time” Charlie laughed.

“Did you get hurt often?” Harry asked him, concern etched in his voice.

“I got a couple of burns, and a near miss with a dragon teeth, but other than that I handle them quite well. I am good on a broomstick” he said, proud.

“That sounds amazing” Harry said.

They were interrupted when someone came to tell them that lunch was ready.

“Thanks Ron. Will be there in a second” Charlie said. “That’s my little brother. He will start at Hogwarts this year, just like you. Hope you two can become friends” 

“If he is half of what you are, I don’t see that as a problem” Harry said, and got up from where he was sitting down.

They reached the table, and saw that the only two spots left were separated from each other, and both didn’t move.

“What’s wrong?” Sirius asked, and realized that they were both looking at the separate seats.

“Fred, be a dear and change seat with your brother” Mrs. Weasley said.

And one of the twins moved, freeing the seat so that Harry and Charlie could seat together.

“This is going to be a problem” Remus and Mr. Weasley said in unison, catching everyone attention. 

“What is dad?” Charlie asked, filling Harry’s plate.

“You have barely been together for less than one hour, and you already can’t stand to be separated” Mr. Weasley explained.

“It did say in the book that if one of the soul mates was underage, the distance would have caused some issues.” Harry said, remembering what he read.

They all stared at each other, and someone quickly changed the subject.

“So, what’s your quidditch team Harry? >> Ron asked him, and Harry looked at him confused.

<< Quidditch? What’s that? >> Harry asked him.

<< You don’t know? It’s the best game ever. I support the Chudley Cannons, I have loads of posters of them in my room. >> and he went into a detailed explanation of how it works. The position players take, the balls and some of the rules. 

Harry was eating slowly, listening to Ron talk about this strange sport and sometimes giving a shy look to Charlie.

When the main course was done, Mrs. Weasley disappeared inside the house with Sirius, and came outside a little bit after with a big cake, candles lit on top of it, and positioned it in front of Harry.

<< Blow the candles dear and make a wish >> she told him, touching him lightly on the shoulder.

Harry closed his eyes, and thought quick about a wish.

“To be this happy for a long time” and he blew the candles, everyone screaming happy birthday and clapping, making him blush. 

When the cake was eaten, he started to doze off on the chair, resting his head on Charlie shoulder.

“We will need to come up with a plan for when he starts school” Charlie said, looking at his dad and Sirius.

“Dumbledore will understand. Hopefully.” Mr. Weasley said, his eyes deep with a fond look for his son.

And when Charlie put his arm around Harry, the young boy fell completely asleep, a smile etched in his face.


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry birthday is here, and after celebrating, some problems and truths arise.

Harry suddenly woke up, a heavy feeling pressed over his chest. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room, with a massive sweater that covered nearly his entire body.

Outside the window, the sun seemed to have nearly rise to the sky, and he went outside of the room, going down the stairs and following voices that seemed to come from the kitchen.

“I’m telling you Sirius. I can feel his emotions too” Charlie voice said, and they stopped talking when Harry walked in the room.

“Harry” they all said in unison, and he looked up, and when he locked eyes with Charlie, he started crying.

Immediately Sirius got up, but Charlie was quicker, already at Harry side.

“Micuţa mea. What’s wrong?” Charlie asked him, wiping away the tears.

“I-I woke up a-alone. I-I thought I d-dreamed everyt-thing” Harry said, sobbing against Charlie chest.

“It’s alright. I’m here Harry. You don’t have to be scared” Charlie told him, and sitting on the chair, he brought Harry on his lap.

“Well. This is definitely a problem” said Mrs. Weasley, passing Harry a mug with chocolate in.

“Did you feel the pressure go away?” Harry asked Charlie, trying to keep his voice low.

“As soon as I saw you Micuţa mea.” Charlie told him, drinking some of his chocolate.

“That’s mine” Harry laughed, stealing the mug.

“Yeah, well. You are mine, so it’s mine too” Charlie said, and the tone in his voice was so sincere and possessive that Harry heart started flying.

“Not to rain on your parade, Charlie, but Harry is still 11. So don’t get any ideas” Sirius told him.

“I can wait.” Charlie said. “How about I teach you how to fly Harry? When Ron wakes up we can play”

“If you don’t mind” Harry said, and started drinking his chocolate, while the others started talking about news from the newspaper.

When he finished drinking, they went in the backyard and Charlie used his wand to summon two broomsticks. 

“Wow” Harry said, looking at the broomsticks coming flying to them.

“You will learn about these spells at school.” Charlie said, and passed Harry a broomstick.

Harry just looked at it, and before he could move Sirius was behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You are not going on that” Sirius told him, taking the broom away.

“Why?” Harry asked confused.

“Because it’s dangerous. No more questions” and with that Sirius left, and Harry felt his heart squeezing.

Charlie was immediately at his side, a hand on his own heart.

“It’s ok Micuţa mea. He will come to an understanding. It’s a big thing to get used to” Charlie told him, and taking his hand brought him under a tree, and started telling him stories of his days at Hogwarts.

“I used to be the seeker, and by my fifth year I became Captain of the team. I could have had a carried playing Quidditch, but the outdoors and nature have always been an interest to me. That’s why I specialized in Care of Magical Creatures” Charlie told him, and then he went on to explain some of the parts he missed the most about the school. “Hagrid is the one I related the most while I was in school. I used to spend hours in his hut talking about dragons and other creatures. Every Saturday, if I didn’t have practise, I would go and have tea with him”

“I met him with Sirius and Remus when we went to by my school things in Diagon Alley. I can now remember seeing a lot of wizards around me” Harry told him.

“Micuţa mea, what happened with your family? When I put the sweater on you, I could see lots of scars in your back” Charlie asked him, and Harry froze, his hands going to touch his back.

Silence fell between the two of them, and Harry avoided to look at him, concentrated on an ant that was passing next to his feet.

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry that I asked” Charlie said, his voice filled with pain.

“It’s ok.” Harry said, his voice barely a whisper. “My uncle used to beat me up when something strange happened. At first it was only pulling my hair and sending me to bed without dinner. But the more it went on, the more aggressive he became, till he started using his belt”

When Charlie hugged him, he didn’t realised he was shaking, the single thought of his family scaring him.

“They won’t hurt you anymore. You have my word on that” Charlie told him.

They then started talking about more easy things, and Charlie invited him in Romania during his Christmas holidays.

“Can I really come?” Harry asked him.

“Yeah. We will have to get Sirius and Remus permission though.” Charlie reminded him.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that” Harry said.

It was then time for them to leave. Sirius and Remus went to call him and together with Charlie they went to say goodbye to the others.

“Thanks for having us Molly.” Sirius told the woman.

“Thanks for the cake too Mrs. Weasley” Harry said, giving her a hug.

“No problem. I presume we will see you at the train station next month?” she asked them, and Sirius nodded.

Charlie went out with them, and Sirius and Remus gave them a couple of minutes to say their goodbyes.

“Can I talk to you during my stay at Hogwarts?” Harry asked him, looking at his shoes.

“That was obvious Micuţa mea” Charlie said “And you can keep my sweater”

Harry looked down at his chest and remembered he still had the sweater on.

“Goodbye then” Charlie told him, his voice sounding hurt.

Harry gestured him to bend down, and when Charlie did, he placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks for the sweater. Goodbye” Harry told him, and smiled when he saw that Charlie was grinning.

He then moved next to Sirius and giving a last look behind himself, they Apparated away, finding themselves at home in less than two seconds.

“Before you run off. We need to talk” Sirius told him, and they moved to the living room.

“What’s up?” Harry asked, sitting in front of the fire, sniffing the sweater that still smelled like Charlie.

“This thing with Charlie. I thought I was ok with it, but actually I don’t like it. You are too young” Sirius told him, his voice grave.

“But we haven’t done nothing. He understands me better than anyone Sirius. And he is willing to wait for me” Harry said, feeling his heart shatter.

“He says that, but we can’t be sure. You didn’t choose this. You could be falling in love with a girl in the next couple of years. This is simply a timed infatuation” Sirius said, his voice growing with each word.

“I like him. I feel safe with him. How can you say that? How can you belittle my feelings so much?” Harry asked, tears now running down his face.

“BECAUSE YOU ARE A CHILD” Sirius shouted, making both Remus and Harry jump.

“I HATE YOU” Harry shouted back, earning himself a slap across the face, which made Remus stand up and hold Sirius.

“Sirius, what is wrong with you? You hit the kid” Remus said, pushing Sirius on the sofa, making him sit down.

Harry run out of the house, tears falling down his face and clutching his heart, a sadness so great that he couldn’t speak.

He crushed against someone, and before he could fall down, a set of hands stopped him and a familiar scent reached his nose, and looking up, he saw Charlie holding him.

“Micuţa mea. What happened?” Charlie asked him, hugging him.

“H-he s-slapped me. And h-he said t-that what I-I feel f-for you is t-temporary” Harry managed to say between sobs “I h-hate him. I w-want my m-mum and d-dad”

“Come with me draga mea.” Charlie said, and holding Harry close, he took his necklace from around his neck, and with some words they disappeared, and when Harry opened his eyes again, he found himself in a strange hut.

“Where are we?” Harry asked, now more calm thanks to the presence of Charlie.

“We are at my house in Romania. I’ll fire-call mum and dad to let them know that you are here. And they can contact Remus and Sirius to let them know you are ok” Charlie told him, and started to make a weird communication with his family.

He didn’t need to tell them to contact Remus and Sirius because they were at the Burrow too, worry filled in their voices.

“We are coming to pick him up” Sirius told Charlie, his voice now grave and on the verge of getting angry again.

When Harry heard that, he started trembling, images from the past running in his mind.

“You are scaring him Sirius. Let him stay here until he calms down. He is safe with me, I would never hurt him like you did.” Charlie said, his voice grave as well.

“What do you mean?” Mrs. Weasley asked him.

“He is having a panic attack because he recalled what happened with his uncle. He is scared of Sirius voice now. What would happen if you tried to touch him?” Charlie asked, and they all seemed to understand.

“Ok. Harry can stay there until he calms down. But I want to hear from you every day. You miss one day and I will come and get him” Remus said.

“Ok. We will keep in touch. Bye” Charlie said, and closed the communication.

“Draga mea. Do you want to sleep for a little bit?” Charlie asked him, and Harry nodded.

They moved to the bedroom, and they went to bed. Harry burying his face in Charlie’s chest, letting out all the pain he felt inside, and Charlie rubbing his back, placing small kisses on top of the younger boy head.

And Harry fell asleep like that, clutching Charlie clothes, his tears finally stopping.

“Te voi proteja dragostea mea” Charlie whispered, and fell asleep as well, holding Harry tightly against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Romanian words are translated from google, so please forgive me if they aren't right.
> 
> Micuţa mea (My little)
> 
> Draga mea (My darling)
> 
> Te voi proteja dragostea mea (I will protect you my love)


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navigating through a new path is unnerving, especially if the past comes to mix itself with the present. How will everyone react?

Harry spent the rest of the remaining days with Charlie. He took him all over the reserve, showing him all the dragons they were taking care of and meeting all the people he worked with. A lady in particular seemed pissed when Charlie introduced him as his soulmate. 

“What was wrong with that girl Charlie?” Harry asked him one day, while they were having lunch in the hut.

“Miriam?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah. She seemed pissed a lot when you introduced me” Harry said, recalling the encounter, his stomach now feeling full.

“We used to be together. Not in the way like mum and dad, but just physical. She got pissed when I told I would stop. And that was about a year ago and she still hasn’t got over it” Charlie told him, and Harry could feel the sincerity in his own heart, so he just dropped the subject and went near the fire to make the usual call to Sirius and Remus.

Throwing some of the dust in the fire, he imagined the house and soon after he could see them sitting in the sofa, both of them with a book in their hands.

It had been a couple of weeks since he actually saw them. He was getting better at listening to Sirius voice, but he didn’t know how he would have reacted if he actually saw him in person, with the possibility that he could be touched.

“Hello” Harry said, and saw that he took them by surprise.

“Harry. Good to see you finally. It’s nearly time to come home” Sirius told him, cutting to the chase immediately.

“We miss you Harry. I hope you are eating and sleeping properly” Remus told him, and he could feel his heart squeeze, the feeling of being loved pressing against the feeling of anxiety.

“I miss you guys too and yes, Charlie is making sure I eat and sleep properly. I saw so many dragons. And Charlie taught me so much about herbs and what they do here. It’s such an amazing place.” Harry told them, his voice growing in excitement the more he talked about it.

“Sirius, Remus. Hello guys” Charlie said, positioning himself next to Harry.

“Charlie” Sirius said, and left the room.

“Remus. Is Sirius still angry?” Harry asked, his heart already on the edge.

“Just give him some time little guy. He will come around. We will see you tomorrow afternoon. I’ll go and talk to him” Remus told him, and closed the communication, leaving Harry and Charlie with the packing to do.

“Micuta mea, I need to go and do a round today with some dragons. Why don’t you relax here and I’ll see you later?” Charlie asked him, and Harry nodded, finishing what he had left on the table.

Charlie then left, leaving Harry to pack the things everyone gave him, and he found himself drown to a chest in Charlie’s closet. 

Curiosity won over the worry of being too noisy and he opened it, and a confused look came over his eyes. All kinds of things were in there, and his mind couldn’t make out any of them, so he closed it and pretended he never saw any.

A couple of hours went by, and Harry was sitting on the bed, reading a book the doctor gave him as a present when someone knocked on the door. He put the book down and went to open the door, finding himself face to face with Miriam, the girl that seemed to hate him.

“Finally managed to get you alone” she said, and pushed her way inside, closing the door and raising her wand, she mumbled something underneath her breath. Turning around, she gave Harry a feral grin.

“Now no one can hear you scream.” She said, and grabbing Harry by the hair, she pushed him against the wall, and he hear something snap, a scream trapped in his throat.

“I was ready to take him back. I was fine with the things he needed to do in the bedroom. But you had to show up and ruin everything. You are such a low life, useless little thing, ready to destroy everything I worked hard to take back” the more she spoke, the more she bashed him around, and he could hear more things snapping, his voice completely lost in the fear and pain he was feeling.

She raised her wand and pointed it against his chest, and when she opened her mouth to voice her spell, the door busted open, Charlie with his wand in hand and the doctor and some of the other people right behind him.

The scene they were seeing froze them for a second. 

A battered Harry, blood covering his face, held in a grip against Miriam’s hand, her wand still pointed against his chest.

“Incarcerous” Charlie shouted, and a series of ropes flew out of his wand and trapped Miriam away, while the doctor rushed to Harry side.

“Harry. Everything is going to be ok” he told him, and tried to put his arms around him.

What no one expected was Harry reaction. A scream escaped his lips, and he scrambled away, holding his arm and ribs, pain filling his mind.

“Micuta mea. It’s going to be ok. I am here” Charlie told him, his voice sounding as if coming from far away.

“Char…lie” Harry managed to say, before the pain took his conscience away and he felt himself spiralling away, darkness taking him.

He woke up hours later, to find Charlie, Remus and Sirius sitting around him, a puzzled look in their expression.

Charlie looked up and saw that he was awake.

“Micuta mea” he said, jumping up from his chair. Harry could now see he had a puffy eye, and his brain tried to understand when that happened.

“I’m sorry for what happened at the hut. She has been taken care of. Both from me and from the manager of the site I work at. She has been moved far away, and if she tries to come back there, there is a Ministry form against her for assault to an underage wizard” Charlie told him, holding his hand.

“Harry. We are so glad you woke up” Remus told him, holding his other hand.

Sirius finally got up, and he had a puffy eye as well.

“What happened to you too?” Harry asked, pointing at their faces.

The three of them shared a look and Remus shook his head. Sirius took a deep breath and spoke: “When Charlie called us saying what happened, we came here immediately. You are at St. Mungo’s Hospital. That lady really did some damage. But I was furious with Charlie and still are. He was supposed to take care of you. He was supposed to keep an eye on you and make sure that nothing would happen to you. I left you there cause I thought the bond between you two would have done that, but now I am not so certain. I want the two of you to stop seeing each other immediately.” Sirius said, and they all could hear the heart monitor connected to Harry bleep like crazy.

“I know it sounds awful, but I am doing this for your own good” Sirius told him, and Charlie then left, seeing as there was nothing he could have done or said, feeling that it was his fault.

“Charlie” Harry whispered, but he didn’t hear him, or just pretended not to.

When he was about to lash out at Sirius, a doctor came in and started checking him, to make sure the potions were taking good effect. He scanned him with his wand and reported that the bones went back to normal with no long lasting effect.

He was discharged the next day, a dull feeling digging in his chest. He knew it was for the absence of Charlie, but he was waiting to get home to discuss about it.

It would have been a week before he had to attend school, so he would have had plenty of time to rest and recover properly. The doctor ordered him to take a phial of potion every day, to get him back on his feet.

“Tired” he thought, as he deposited his bags on the bedroom floor. Hedwig went straight to nip at his cheek, welcoming him back.

“I missed you too girl” he told her, raffling her feathers.

He went straight to bed, not bothering to change his clothes and fell immediately asleep, the dull feeling inside of him increasing even more. 

He woke up the next day, the sun already setting. He went to take a quick shower and felt his body ache when the water touched his new bruises.

When he was done, he went downstairs and found Sirius and Remus sitting on the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting across them and it seemed they were focused on an heated discussion.

“I don’t understand. What is wrong with him. Since he came home, he hasn’t eaten nothing. He just sleeps and pace nervously and lazily around the house. I never saw him like that Sirius.” Mrs. Weasley said, her voice raising with each word. 

“Molly. Sirius is just…” Remus words were cut out by the sudden outburst she threw at them both.

“If you have done anything to arm my boy or that poor little child, you will be sure to pay for it” and with that she disappeared, leaving the three of them in shock.

“Can you explain it to me Sirius? What happened?” Mr. Weasley asked, his tone seemingly calm.

“Charlie called us one day, telling us to rush to St. Mungo’s cause there had been an accident.” Sirius started, his voice coming out heavy “We got there and we saw Harry being taken away by the doctors and I didn’t think. I punched him, and we ended up bawling, earning a slap from Remus. When he finally explained, I decided that as his Godfather and now guardian, I had to put some distance between them, so I sent him away when Harry woke up”

There was silence now, none of the spoke for a bit.

“I’ll speak with Molly and try to come up with a solution. But I don’t think it’s healthy to keep them apart like that. Charlie is barely managing, and he is an adult wizard. What do you think Harry is going through?” with that, Mr. Weasley left, leaving Sirius to think about that.

Harry heart started to feel emptier the more he was awake, so he sneaked quietly back upstairs, and went into bed, falling asleep as soon as he touched the pillow.

The next couple of days passed quickly, and Harry went more and more quiet, till he stopped talking to the two of them. He barely ate anything and he spent most of his time either asleep or locked in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. They tried, but he was showing no signs of approachability, so they stopped trying as well. Till one evening he woke up and felt a desperate need to see Charlie. It felt as if a boulder had been placed against his chest and he couldn’t breathe properly.

Harry then tiptoed to the library, and remembering what Charlie taught him, he threw some dust in the fire and imagined Charlie, and going into the fire he was taken to the Burrow, surprising everyone who was sitting at the dinner table.

Charlie head snapped to the fireplace immediately, and both of them felt the dull feeling disappear as soon as they hugged.

“Charlie” Harry breathed in his scent, his body pervaded in peace and calm.

“Harry” Charlie said, possessively wrapping his arms around his soulmate.

Seconds later, Sirius and Remus appeared in the living room, a shocked expression on their faces.

“Told you he would have been here” Remus said, patting Sirius in the back.

“Did you leave without telling them, Micuta Mea?” Charlie asked him, rubbing his back, and only then Harry realised he was sobbing against his chest.

“I-I nee-ded to s…see y-you” Harry managed to stammer out ad in the silence of the room, both his stomach and Charlie’s started to growl, hunger clawing its way to the top now that they were reunited.

“Let’s fix the both of you something to eat and then we can have a long talk” Mrs. Weasley said, already working on the stove.

They ate loads, days of starvation needing to be filled. When they finally finished, the four adults and Charlie and Harry went to sit in the living room, the last two getting ready for another round of screams and possible separation again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait to upload a new chapter. Personal problems plus work kept me away for too long. I will try to do better.


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of their relationship are now out in the open. How will Harry and Charlie cope?

When they were sited, someone appeared out of thin hair. The man that once stood in his bedroom, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

“I think it’s time we have a chat” he said, his tone sounding peaceful, with just a strange edge added to it.

An uncomfortable minute passed by, as Mrs. Weasley went in the kitchen to prepare some tea and hot chocolate. 

“I already know about Harry and Charlie’s bond, so what happens now is something that we all have to come to an agreement” the headmaster said, looking at the fire place, a distant look in his eyes.

“Albus, you can’t expect us to be perfectly fine with this.” Sirius said, his voice coming low and hard.

“What you are fine with is not important. The fact that this two boys, Harry especially, need to be together is been proven multiple times. They need each other, and it’s not something temporary. Their feelings are already brewing over, even if Harry is still this young.” The Headmaster said, sipping his tea.

“But he is just 11 years old Albus” Remus said, his voice on edge as well.

“And he will grow up to be an amazing wizard. With his two guardians helping him along the way. As well as the teachers of Hogwarts. But mostly thanks to his soulmate. A bond so strong that affects them this much after being together for such little time is impressive and we all will have to learn to adapt with it before we are left behind.” He said, and turned to look at Charlie and Harry who were cuddled together on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around them.

“Now Charlie. As you are already of age, some of the symptoms are supposed to be less, but it seems as Harry is still so young, it’s actually affecting you the same way it is him.

So I have made a couple of rules that I hope we can all agree on so that you both can feel comfortable while being apart” the Headmaster said, and taking a deep breath, waited for everyone to register what he said.

“Sir, what do you mean by rules?” Charlie asked, taking Harry hand in his.

“Well. Harry will have to see you a lot, so we will make sure that the weekends are open for the two of you to visit. Same goes for the holidays and any other occasion, such as Quidditch games or other things. Owl communications as well, or fire calls.” He answered, his mind working the unasked questions.

“So that means I can see him more?” Harry asked, his voice full of hope.

“It seems like the best idea to avoid the both of you to suffer.” The Headmaster said, giving him a soft smile.

Harry smiled then, and as the events of the week caught up to him, he pressed himself against Charlie and feel asleep, the warmth from his soulmate a sweet lullaby, chasing away the nightmares.

“That’s how it is Sirius. I hope you understand that I feel extremely guilty about what happened at the hut. It’s all my fault that things turned out that way” Charlie said, and Harry twisted in his sleep, his heart feeling the discomfort his soulmate was feeling.

Silence followed that statement, and Sirius expression was showing that he was thinking really hard about what to say next.

“I don’t have to forgive you because it wasn’t your fault. Obviously I wished you would have been there to prevent it, but I can’t blame it on you. I can see how happy you make Harry, and that is all that matters to me. But let me tell you something” and with that he turned his entire attention to Charlie, completely erasing the other people in the room “If you ever hurt him, physically or emotionally, I will hunt you down”

“Don’t you worry Sirius, I would bring him to you” Mrs. Weasley said “But I can see the difference in my son, and I never saw him so happy or peaceful as he is now with Harry next to him”

Now that that was settled, Dumbledore bid his goodnight and disappeared, and everyone got up from the living room.

Sirius and Remus went to take Harry, only to find that he wouldn’t leave Charlie’s side. 

“Stay here today” Mrs. Weasley said “It seemed they both needed this”

And looking down she saw Charlie asleep as well, his arms wrapped protectively around Harry small frame, both of them snoring lightly.

The next morning, Harry woke up and felt refreshed since the attack. Looking around, he realised that he was in Charlie room, a big jumper on him. He smiled and got out of bed, only to find that he was only wearing his underwear and the sweater, which basically covered him till his knees.

He went into the bathroom and quickly washed his face and teeth, knowing immediately which toothbrush was Charlie’s. 

When he went downstairs, he saw that the full house was there, plus Remus and Sirius, still in the clothes from the day before.

“Good morning” he said, and smiled more broadly when he saw Charlie step inside from the back door.

“Good morning Harry dear. Here, sit down and have some breakfast” and with that Mrs. Weasley put a plate full of food in front of him, plus a phial of the potion he was supposed to be taking.

“Morning Micuta Mea” Charlie said, kissing the top of his head and sitting down next to him.

Harry giggled and smiled, starting to eat some of the food and sharing it with Charlie.

“We have to go home and pick all of your things Harry. Today is the day school starts” Remus reminded him, and Harry immediately lost his appetite.

“Don’t worry Micuta Mea. We will see each other soon enough. And I’ll be there at the train station too” Charlie told him, grabbing his hand.

That lifted his spirit a bit and he ate a bit more, and when he was full they left, and he was taken by Charlie and they floo flied together to his house.

They went together in his bedroom and with a single movement of Charlie’s wand, all of his thing were packed into his chest, ready to go.

“Time to go” Harry thought, giving a last look at his house.

“You will return soon Harry. It’s just school” Charlie told him, feeling his soulmate sadness.

“I know. It’s just strange that it feels like a dream. As if I’m going to wake up in the cupboard under the stairs again” Harry told him, revealing his true fears.

“That part is over Micuta Mea” Charlie told him, placing a hand over his cheek “I can’t do nothing to make you forget your past, but I can try to make it better”

Harry hugged him then, and Sirius and Remus went into the room, ready to leave.

“We should get going. We have a permit from the Ministry to floo straight to the station, but we need to hurry up” Sirius told them, grabbing the chest and going downstairs, followed by Remus who was holding the cage with Hedwig in.

Harry and Charlie followed after, and they went together in the floo network, finding themselves face to face with the Weasley family and Sirius and Remus.

“Hello” Harry said, brushing off some dust and adjusting his glasses. 

“Ready to go guys?” Mrs. Weasley asked, already moving in the direction of the binary they had to take the train from.

Harry looked at them and the Weasley went first, running straight in between binary 9 and 10, and disappeared.

“How did they do that?” Harry asked, scared that he would not have been able to pass.

“Magic. It’s concealed for the muggles, but we will go right through and it will take us to the right binary” Charlie told him, and they were the last two to go across the magic barrier.

They could see everyone already boarding the train in the distance, already gave their goodbyes.

Reaching the group, Harry started to say goodbye as well.

“Thanks for everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley” and he hugged them, which seemed to shock everyone.

“It was my pleasure dear boy. You are welcome any time” she told him, patting his head.

“I’m going to miss you both. A lot” Harry said to Sirius and Remus, tears now filling his eyes. He hugged them both, and they hugged him hard back.

“We will miss you too little guy. But we will see each other again soon” Remus told him, kissing the top of his head.

“Very soon son” Sirius told him, kissing his forehead.

When they moved away, they gave him some space to say goodbye to Charlie, and the second he met his soulmate eyes, tears started to stream down his face.

“Micuta Mea. I’ll miss you dearly. I’ll be thinking of you all the time. Have fun and enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. Try to make as many friends as you can and write to me whenever to feel like it” Charlie told him, taking him into his embrace.

“I’ll try. I’ll miss you a lot Charlie. I’ll write to you all the times.” Harry told him, and the whistle that signal the train was ready to leave started, so they had to shorten their goodbye. 

Harry then boarded the train and finding a compartment, waved goodbye till the station was out of sight.


End file.
